Butterfly Kisses
by kutlessgurl90
Summary: A Peter/Lucy fanfic similar to my previous fanfic Cinderella. It's based on the song "Butterfly Kisses." I hope I did this song justice! Please review!


A/N: I don not own Narnia or any of its characters

A/N: I don not own Narnia or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "Butterfly Kisses", sung by Bob Carlisle.

I was requested to write this fanfic on behalf of Princess Lucy. She saw the fanfic I had previously written called Cinderella and thought I could do this song justice. I hope I did so. Again it's a Peter/Lucy sibling fluff fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

**Butterfly Kisses**

High King Peter was striding down the hall where Queen Lucy the Valiant was getting ready. Today was getting married. His baby sister was getting married before he was! It still seemed like she was just a little girl, saying her bedtime prayers….

FLASHBACK

He was heading to his room when he saw that Lucy's door was open a little. When he peeked in, he saw Lucy on her knees kneeling by her bed. "Dear Jesus," he heard her say, "Thank you for mommy, daddy, Susan, Edmund, and most especially Peter. He's been there for me ever since daddy left to go fight in the war. Please keep daddy safe and let him come home."

As Peter heard Lucy's prayer, he couldn't help but think that she was sent from up above. He knocked on her door and Lucy looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "Peter, what are you doing here?" she asked a little startled. "Can't a big brother say goodnight to his baby sister?" said with a smile on his face.

Lucy beamed and immediately jumped into bed. Peter kneeled down and tucked her in beneath her covers. He then gently kissed her one the forehead. "Goodnight Lu," he whispered softly. "Goodnight Peter," she responded. And with that, she kissed Peter on the cheek. Her kiss was soft and gentle. They always were.

Every morning she would run into his room, leap onto his bed, and give him and gigantic hug. And every night, she would kiss him before she went to bed. And she continued doing that to this day.

Ever since their father had left for the war, Peter was the one that Lucy ran to when she needed help or comfort. When Lucy wanted to ride the ponies at the carnival, she had Peter walk beside her to make sure she wouldn't fall. When it was Peter's birthday, she tried to make a cake for him. It came out funny looking, but overall Peter thought it was a nice gesture. And she would always show Peter when she put little white flowers in her hair.

As Peter turned off the lights and watched Lucy drift off to sleep, he said his own prayer. He thanked God for everything he had in life, but most of all for Lucy's kisses.

Peter knew he wasn't the best big brother, but apparently he had done something to receive a hug every morning and a kiss every night.

END FLASHBACK

_There are two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and_

_I thank God for all the joy in life_

_Oh, but most of all, _

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_Sticking white flowers all up in her hair;_

"_Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

"_I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

As Peter reached the end of the hall, he paused at Lucy's door. He started reminiscing back to when Lucy had turned sixteen. It had been a few years since they had become Kings and Queens of Narnia. They had thrown a hug ball to celebrate her birthday. That's when it had registered to Peter that Lucy was growing up…

FLASHBACK

"Happy Birthday Queen Lucy!" everyone in the ballroom shouted. Lucy was standing in front of her birthday cake, all sixteen candles burning brightly. As Peter watched his youngest sister blow out her candles, he thought she was looking more like their mother, with each passing year.

Once the cake was cut and distributed, all four siblings sat down at the heads of the table. Soon music began to play and the guests started to dance. Peter wasn't even halfway through his first piece of cake when he heard, "Excuse me, Queen Lucy?" Peter looked down the table past Susan to where Lucy was sitting. There was a young boy, around Lucy's age, if not older, standing at her side. "I was wondering if you wanted to have this dance with me?" the boy asked, offering out his hand.

Lucy then looked down the table and stared at Peter, a questioning look shining in her eyes. She wanted _his_ approval. Even though he really wanted to say no, it was her birthday. He simply nodded, for he couldn't quite seem to find his voice. Lucy smiled. She turned back to the boy and said, "Of course."

Peter watched as the couple made their way to the dance-floor and begin dancing, swaying back and forth to the music. He observed them intently, as they held each other close. Every fiber of his being wanted to rush over and break them up. But Peter fought it, not wanting to ruin his sister's special day.

'Lucy sure has grown up,' he thought to himself. She was a woman, but a little girl too. She had gone from ribbons and curls to perfume and makeup. Susan had shown her shown her how to use makeup, but Peter never really saw the need for it. She was already beautiful, but the makeup seemed to enhance that beauty, if that was even possible. Peter seemed to miss the little sister he had always tried to protect from harm. But one thing remained the same: even in Narnia, she still ran to his chamber and gave him hugs in the morning and kisses at night.

That night Peter went to his bed chamber, his mind on other things rather than on kingly duties. He was in bed, reading when he heard a small knock on his door. "Come in," he said, not looking up from his book. The door opened and Lucy entered.

"Hey Peter," she said, walking over to his bed. "Hey Lu," he responded putting down his book, giving her his full attention, "What's up?" "I just wanted to say thanks for throwing me a great birthday party," Lucy said, sitting down next to him on the bed, "I had a lot of fun tonight." "Anything for you Lu," Peter said, fidgeting with his bed sheets.

Lucy then reached out her hand and put it on his hand that was playing with the sheets to make him stop. "I also wanted to thank you for your approval to dance with Lawrence, even though you didn't want me to," she said looking him straight in the eye. "What do you mean?" Peter asked, trying to look like he didn't understand. "Peter Pevensie, I know for a fact that you didn't want him to dance with me," Lucy responded, putting her hands on her hips in mock anger, with a knowing look on her face.

"Was I that obvious?" Peter questioned, grinning sheepishly. "Well if you call staring at me and Lawrence dancing the whole time, then I would say yes, you were," Lucy answered smiling, "but I'm glad that you're over protectiveness didn't cloud your judgment." "Hey!" he exclaimed, and with that, Peter grabbed Lucy and started tickling her. Soon they were rolling over on the bed in laughter, tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard.

Once they caught their breath, Peter said, "Your happiness means more to me than anything else Lu." Lucy, who was lying on her back, sat up and looked at him. "Like I said before," Peter continued, "I would do anything for you."

Then he yawned. Lucy smiled and said, "You should probably get some sleep." "Yeah," he said sleepily. He pulled back his covers and snuggled beneath them. "Goodnight Lu," he muttered, closing his eyes. " Goodnight Pete," she whispered, and before she left the room, she kissed him on the cheek. The softness of her kiss made him smile. As the door closed behind her, Peter wondered what he had done to deserve a sister like Lucy…

END FLASHBACK

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more every day_

_One part woman, the other half part girl_

_To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember _

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_Sticking little flowers all up in her hair;_

"_You know how much I love you, Daddy,_

_but if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

_With all that I've done wrong I must've done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Peter now realized how much time had gone by. The years came and went so quickly. But he was proud of Lucy and how much she grown and blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind, the years flew by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

And now it was Lucy's wedding day. She was changing her last name and making a promise to the man that captured her heart, Lawrence of Archenland. And he was the one to walk her down the aisle. He turned the knob and entered Lucy's room.

She was standing with her back towards him, looking at herself in her dress. Susan was helping her put the finishing touches. Lucy saw Peter in the mirror's reflection and she turned around to face him.

Lucy looked amazing. It was a halter style wedding dress. She had her hair up in a bun with a full-length wedding veil flowing behind her. Peter noticed that she had the little white flowers in her hair, just like when she was a little girl. Peter couldn't seem to find any words to speak. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Lucy smiled at her brother's loss for words.

Sensing that Peter wanted to speak privately with Lucy, Susan walked towards the door and said, "I think I'll leave you two alone to talk." Once the door was shut, an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"What are you thinking about Peter?" Lucy asked, finally breaking the silence. Peter thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure actually, he responded, trying not to show too much emotion, "I just feel like I'm losing my baby sister."

Lucy walked over to where Peter was standing. She stood on her tip-toes (even in heels) and kissed Peter on the cheek. "You'll always be my brother and I'll always be your baby sister," she said gently, "now and forever more." All Peter could do was smile at her, blinking back tears that so desperately wanted to come out.

They heard the music start in the background. "Well, it's almost time to walk me down the aisle," Lucy said fixing her dress. "Does my wedding gown look pretty?" she asked as she twirled around for him to see every inch.

At that moment, Peter couldn't hold it in anymore. He sat down on a couch and he let the tears flow freely down his cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away.

When Lucy noticed this, she stopped twirling. "Peter? Oh, Peter don't cry!" She hurried over and sat down next to him. She held his head against her chest stroking his hair gently, trying to calm him down. "Shh," she whispered, "It's okay Pete." Peter looked up at her, his eyes still glistening. Lucy cupped her hands on his cheeks and kissed each tear away.

As he looked at her, he asked, "Lucy, what did I do to deserve all this? Why do I deserve you hugging me in the morning and kissing me every night?" "Not that I'm complaining or anything," he added, smiling slightly.

"Because you always been there for me," she answered. "When I was hurt, you were there to make the pain go away. When I was crying, you calmed me down and silenced my tears. And even when I was happy, you were there to share in my joy with me. Hugging and kissing you every morning and night was a way of me showing that I'll always be there for you, Peter, like right now for instance."

"But you'll be doing it less now that you're about to…well…you know… get married," Peter said quietly. "Peter Pevensie, are you saying you don't want to share me with another man that loves about as much as you?" Lucy asked teasingly. Peter grinned sheepishly.

"Peter, I'll still be living here at Cair Paravel, so I'll still hug and kiss you whenever I can," Lucy said reassuringly, "It's won't every morning and night, but I'll get the chance every time I see you."

"Thanks Lu," Peter said wiping the streaks from his eyes with his hand, "That helped me more than you know." And with that he pulled her into a strong hug.

"We better get going," he said standing, offering out his hand to Lucy, "After all, we wouldn't want to keep the groom waiting would we?" Lucy blushed slightly, took Peter's hand, and walked down the hall with him, towards a whole new world.

As Peter watched Lucy and Lawrence say their vows and finally kiss for the first time as man and wife, he knew he couldn't ask Aslan for more. 'This is what love is,' he thought. This was what Lawrence and Lucy had as husband and wife. And was what Lucy and Peter had, as sister and brother.

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise and I'll giver her away_

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her_

_She asked me what I'm thinking and said I said_

"_I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"_

_She leaned over…gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk me down the aisle, Daddy- it's almost time"_

"_Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right_

_To deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses-_

_I couldn't ask for more, man this is what love is _

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember _

_Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

THE END


End file.
